Hetalia: In Love, Lust and other stuff
by SaiyanFox17
Summary: Hello everyone, what you are reading is a lost erotic tale of America's  Alfred  Teen years when he was young and rebellious.NYO-America X Ukraine


Hetalia: In Love, Lust and other stuff

An Erotic Novella

Intro: When One became Two

Hello everyone, what you are reading is a lost erotic tale of America's (Alfred) Teen years when he was young and rebellious. One day he went too far and told too many "Eye Brow" and "cooking" jokes to his brother England (Arthur) which sent him into an English rage.

Arthur's Imaginary friend, Flying Mint Bunny, convinced him to bring to life Alfred's worst nightmare, by turning Alfred into a girl using sorcery. But on this particular day, Arthur was too angry (and drunk) to concentrate and used more magic then necessary. He not only successfully turned Alfred into a luscious teenage girl but also sent him to the most horrible waste land imaginable: Russia.

Arthur had no idea what he did and thought he killed his brother and thus went into a suicidal depression (black plague). And thus our story begins with Alfred (now Betsy) waking up in a cabin, not knowing full well who he/she is.

Chapter 1

Discovery - Straight or Lesbian…One in the same.

_It's dark. I can't move. What is this sensation? Pain…Pleasure? Where is it coming from? Where am I feeling it?_

"Is she awake?" _Who's there? Why can't I move? Why do I feel…naked?_

"Hey Sofia she's awake, hurry and bring water," _I hear…a girl…and what is that odd bouncing sound._

"I'm sorry Natalia, I couldn't stop spilling it on my shirt," _the bouncing stopped and I'm getting feeling back in my hands. _

"It's because of your enormous chest Sofia, you should learn to be more discreet with them," _It's so bright; I can barely open my eyes._

"Hey, Nat look, I think she's trying to open her eyes," _Blond hair, attached to two mounds of...of…are those her breast's…can't be…they're too big…must check._

"Aahh…please, lost girl," yelped Sofia.

"Don't touch me there, th-they're sensitive," _I start to sit up but felt a slight pressure on my right shoulder._

"No, no you lay back down," _this time the little Blondie spoke…what a little hottie._

"Wha…Oh, sorry," _I try sitting up again but the little Blondie gently pushes me back down on my chest with the most beautiful little hands I've ever seen._

"You're lucky we were on our way to Big brother Ivan's house, or you would have frozen to death, lost girl," _the blonde with the…mounds said, in such a quiet and cute little voice._

"Thank you, both of you…I guess I owe you my life but…where am I?

"Keep your thanks to yourself," _Snapped the little Blondie._

"All you did was delay me from seeing my big brother. Sofia's the one who guilt me into helping you," _her snappy attitude just made her more desirable…wait, what am I thinking…I'm a girl…and I'm older than them._

"Oh don't mind Natalia, you didn't hinder us one bit," said Sofia

"Speak for yourself, Sofia," _Natalia walked out of the cabin bed room curtly._

"I hope I didn't really anger her," _I really did feel bad._

"Don't worry, if she really didn't want to help, she wouldn't have," _Sofia said with the most dazzling smile._

"Oh, I also apologize for my nudity. Where are my clothes?" _I'm not that sorry, I want her to see…I also want to see…them._

"No, we apologize for leaving you like this. Your clothes were torn, so we undressed you and wrapped you in a blanket on the guest bed to warm up," _Sofia took a step back._ "We…well I picked out some clothes for you, hope you like them," _Sofia said while walking out of the bed room. There goes that bouncing sound again…are those her breasts? They're big enough to be their own country._

_I sit up and oddly feel fine for someone who almost froze to death. How did I get here…who am I? Oh well, their beauty and kindness goes unmatched, so I must thank them. I wonder how?_

_That bouncing noise is getting closer...*giggle*…I can hear her coming. That's kind of cute; I think I want to hear MORE._

"Here are your clothes, lost girl, oh sorry I keep calling you that, what's your name?" _Even her apologizing is cute. I just…I really want her._

_I stand up out of bed and get a good look at myself from the dresser mirror across the room. 5'4, thin waist, shoulder length brown hair, C-cups, and a nice round firm butt. Perfect. I want her to see, I want her to touch._

_She sits on the bed and spreads the under garments and the purple ankle-length long sleeve dress across the bed._

"There you go. I picked this because it's my favorite and it probably looks better on you, so what's your name?" _I can't answer her… I have this urge…this urge for her to…pin me down._

"I don't know, I can't seem to remember," _a sad look appears on her adorable face._

"Oh…okay, get dressed and come to the dining room, I made you some dinner. It's warm…" _She stood up, but I gently push her back down on her shoulder. We're about the same height. Perfect._

"What is it? Is it the dress, I can pick out another one?"

"No, it's not the dress…it's you, Sofia…it's you I want," _  
>Her eyes widened and she looks a little frightened. She tries to stand up but again I gently push her back down.<em>

"No, you can't…um…your food will get cold," _She is soooo cute._

"Is Natalia here? I wouldn't want her to hear our fun," _She backs onto the bed…she's just making this easier for me. _

"N-no she's not. She went to the main house. We're in Ivan's guest house," _I smile, it seems to frighten her and she backs completely onto the bed. Yeah._

"Whose Iv…it doesn't matter now. I just want to thank you for helping me, any way I can," _I say that last part sensually and follow her onto the bed…on top of her._

_She tries to say something but ends up stuttering. She doesn't fight much when I start to unbutton her dress._

"P-please…we can't do this…someone could come in and see…I don't …," _She's at a loss for words. My lust seems to be affecting her while its building up inside me as I tease her nipples with my tongue. She's not wearing any under garments. Perfect. _

"No, no please they're sensitive. I-I…," _I suckle like a baby on her left breast and play with the right one. Now she stops fighting and lays down…moaning._

_But she's still holding back and tries not to make much noise. This just feeds my lust. I rip her dress off and throw it across the room. I lift her head to my chest and make her suck on me. Grabbing her right hand and put it on my free breast and force her left hand on my vagina. I show her were to rub and probe and she does the rest._

_*huff huff* _"That's it, use you middle finger, stick it in me, now!" _she listens like a good girl and it sends a shock up my back. I want her to fit her hand in me…I just want her to do what she wants to me…_

_I lay on my back and force her on top of me. I force my tongue down her throat as I rub her. She begins to moan louder and gets wet right away. _

"Your pussy seems to tell me you want this more than I do," _she giggles at that and it excites me. _

_I shove her head between my legs as I push her down. I don't have to say anything, she seems to know what to do and it makes me really, really wet._

_My back arches from pleasure as I hold her head down with both hands. I start to rub my nipples with my right hand and it forces a moan out of my mouth. I start to feel something melt inside me. Wonderful warmth builds up inside me while her tongue probes my insides. It's getting warmer and warmer…it's about to explode._

_Another moan forces my back to arch again. Sofia is moaning with me and it helps with this sensation. I can't hold it in any longer._

"I feel it Sofia…keep licking it…suck it now…suck it hard!"

_We moan together and that's the trigger. Forcing her head harder as I half-sit up and moan loudly from this intense shot of pleasure and release. I want more…I want to share my pleasure._

_Were both out of breath, but I push past the strain and force her on her back as I start licking and sucking her delectable sweet pussy. I feel her body getting warmer as her face and chest start to turn pink. I force my tongue as far as I can go into her body and suck harder. She moans louder and louder as her body starts to quiver and arch. Her pussy is getting warmer and wetter, she's about to release. I rub her nipples with my free hand as I probe my tongue in and out of her. _

_I feel it… she's almost there. As she's about to release I shove my middle and ring fingers in her pussy and rub as fast as I can as I suckle and play with her breasts. She tries sitting up from the strain but I force her back down. I rub her harder, releasing her into euphoria as she arches. _

_I go on top of her, force her face into my chest and rub my breasts on her. She does what I want and starts sucking and playing with them like her life depended on it. _

_She sits up as I sit on her, wrapping my legs around her waist. As she sucking she shoves two fingers into my pussy and starts to rub hard as a shock of euphoria erupts out of me and makes me quiver. I feel a third finger enter…then a forth. In and out, in and out…again and again until I feel my pussy stretching._

_I start to feel the rest of her hand reaching inside me…I want more. She shoves the rest of her hand in me and my body quivers…hard. I feel the warmth building inside me again…I feel myself melting. She never stopped sucking my nipples and I start to feel them getting raw but I don't care. She's rubbing her hand faster and faster… I'm out of breath but I need to tell her._

*huff moan huff* "Keep rubbing…I-I love you Sofia…keep…I feel it building inside me. I want you to release me again!"

_My body can't take it anymore…I want to release this melting feeling inside me…it's too unbearable..._

_She moans with me and that's the trigger…I feel it...I'm…_

"**I'm Cumming!" **_I moan._

"That's it Sofia, keep…keep…," _I can't finish. I moan as loud as I can. The pleasure…it's too much…my body quivers...hard._

_As she slowly takes her hand out of me, we fall back down and I don't want to move. I lay my head on her soft, enormous, bouncy chest and fall asleep, suckling on her nipple._


End file.
